A Day in the Life
by vaticanxcameos
Summary: Just as the title says. A collection of one-shots that describe a day in the life of the Normandy crew.
1. Guilty FShepLiara

Title: A Day in the Life

Summary: Just as the title says. A collection of one-shots that describe a day in the life of the Normandy crew. Taking Requests!

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use.

**Request Info - **Name, Theme (if any), Pairings (if any), Universe (ME 1, ME 2, AU), and anything else you might want. Just review or pm/email me.

* * *

><p><strong>Guilty<strong>

**F!Shep/Liara**

* * *

><p>The doors to the captain's cabin swished open, the light from the hallway lighting up the darkened room - and the sleeping woman at the desk. When the doors closed and the room was once again dark, a soft command raised the lights to a soft glow. All through this, the woman at the desk did not wake.<p>

Liara looked sadly at the sleeping form of Commander Jane Shepard. The woman's short hair was still matted with blood and dirt from the last mission - some kind of recon mission, Miranda had told her when they had docked for supplies. Miranda had also told her the Commander had not been sleeping, and even the crew started noticing signs of fatigue.

As gently as she could, she lifted Jane from the chair, padding her way to the bed. Jane must have been exceedingly exhausted, because even the tiniest movement and sound would have woken her.

Liara frowned as she moved a stray hair off Jane's face. This was her fault. She was the one who gave Jane's body to Cerberus. She was the one who put Jane through all this stress. She should have let Jane lie in peace. Jane did not deserve to have so much weight put on her shoulders that she had on now. The collectors were gone, yes, but there was so much more.

With a sigh, she placed a gentle kiss to Jane's forehead and slipped from the bed; she would come back later to talk with her. A strong grip on her wrist, however, stopped her in her tracks.

"Li?"

Liara gave her lover a smile, sitting back down on the bed. "Hey. You're supposed to be sleeping."

Jane gave her a mischievous grin. "It's rude to sleep when there is a beautiful woman in your room."

Liara chuckled. "True. But it's also rude to have the whole crew worry about their commander when she looks so tired."

Jane sighed and threw an arm over her eyes. "You know about that, huh?"

"Jane." Liara moved Jane's arm, looking into the tired, bloodshot eyes. "Everyone's been so worried."

"I know." She sighed, eyes turning to Liara, pleading. "Can you stay, for a little while?"

Liara gave her a soft smile. "How could I say no?"

It did not take long for Jane to fall back asleep. Lying there, Liara still felt guilty for what she had done; but, she would try to be there every step of the way, to do anything to lift some of the weight off her lover's shoulders.


	2. Hidden Secrets ThaneFShep

Title: A Day in the Life

Summary: Just as the title says. A collection of one-shots that describe a day in the life of the Normandy crew. Taking Requests!

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use.

**Request Info - **Name, Theme (if any), Pairings (if any), Universe (ME 1, ME 2, AU), and anything else you might want. Just review or pm/email me.

* * *

><p>AN: This was a request by RayneEthalwulf: "Shepard has a daughter, and wants to tell the crew why she fights the way she does." I had to cut down a lot of things to make it a one-shot but I'll probably do a sequel to give more details (or make a whole new story, I don't know). But I hope you like!<p>

And there are a lot of run on sentences for a reason. What little kid can actually talk with correct grammar?

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden Secrets<strong>

**Thane/F!Shep**

Shepard touched the glass in front of her, looking down at the planet below her. Earth. She hadn't set foot on it in nearly three years, two of which she had been dead. Shepard closed her hand into a fist, her chest tightening in fright; would she even remember?

"Shepard."

Although she did not jump, she was genially startled at the sound of Thane's voice. She turned and gave him a small smirk. "We're going to have to put a bell on you are something."

Thane chuckled, moving over to her side. "So you have said. Mr. Moreau has gained us access and we shall be landing shortly."

"Any problems?"

"No, but I believe it is because EDI had us repaint the hall."

Shepard laughed. "That was a good day. Is Kolyat still in his room?"

"Yes. I cannot get him to come out."

She sighed. "I'll talk with him after the meeting."

Thane tilted his head to the side. "Meeting?"

"Right, forgot to do that" Shepard gave him a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. "EDI, can you patch me through to everyone?"

There was a moment before EDI responded. "Done."

"Attention all crew. As you can see, we are landing on Earth. As a thank you for all you have done, I have given each and every one of you one hundred thousand credits and three weeks of shore leave. Any of you who do not wish to come back are welcome to leave, just leave your info with me or Operative Lawson

"To my ground team and Joker: please be advised there will be a meeting after everything is settled and locked. That is all."

Even through the thick doors, the cheers of the crew could be heard, making Shepard laugh and shake her head. "Think I went a little overboard?"

Thane gave her a smile. "No, they deserve it."

Shepard's smile waned, and she looked at Thane seriously. "I'm going to announce something big at this meeting. I, uh, damn." She reached over and took his hands in hers, more for her comfort than his. "I want you to know that I love you, and Kolyat, and I hope this doesn't change anything."

"Siha…"

"Please. I want to tell the crew as a whole, not just you."

Thane bowed his head a little, giving her hands a comforting squeeze. "As you wish."

"_Ah, Commander, I hate to interrupt your little lovey-dovey time, but everything is locked and loaded. And there are two people asking for permission to board."_

Shepard internally swore; she thought she could at least tell her crew first. With her heart beating out of her chest, she answered Joker; "Let them in and direct them to the briefing room. I'll be there is a few."

"_Roger that."_

She looked at Thane. "Why don't you go ahead, I'll follow in a moment."

Thane looked like he was about to protest, but he nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead - she felt the love and comfort through it. "I will see you in a few."

As soon as the door closed behind him, she turned back to the window. The view was now of an open docking bay; ships, crew, and maintenance workers were in the foreground while lush green grass spread behind it. Taking one last deep breath, she headed to the briefing room; it was now or never.

Just as she had ordered, the entire ground crew was waiting for her - her heart filled up with pride and awe that she had not lost a single crew member. But her eyes sought out the one person she had so longed to see.

"_Mama!" _

Her eyes filled with tears as she knelt to the ground, arms wide open. As her little bundle of joy finally tackled into her, the rush of emotion so balled up was finally released. "Grasshopper," she whispered out, burying her nose into her daughters hair.

The tiny twin pulled back only a little, grinning at her mother - and showing off a missing front tooth. "I missed you mama! Uncle Chris said that you were on a very looong mission and that it was a secret and I couldn't tell anyone! He said that because you saved everyone from those meanie aliens that you were a hero and you had to save other peoples and mommy why are you crying?"

Shepard chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Mommy's crying because she missed you Grasshopper. She was worried you had forgotten about her."

The child huffed and stomped her foot. "How could I forget mama! You are the most awesomest person ever!"

Shepard chuckled. "You got that right." She finally looked up at her crew, taking in their shocked faces. "Sweetie, how would you like to meet another kid that lives here while I tell these people why you're here? Then afterwards, we can go get ice-cream."

That got her a grin and an excited bounce. "Okay!"

Shepard sighed in relief, thankful for the kid's curiosity. "EDI, can you escort Grasshopper here to Kolyat's room?"

EDI's blue orbed popped up, making the little girl squeal in delight. "Of course Shepard."

When she could no longer hear her daughter's excited babbling, she looked at her crew, rubbing the back of her neck. "Yeah, that didn't quite go as planned."

"Why didn't you tell us, Shepard?" The question came from Miranda.

Shepard sighed and looked down at her hands. "I'm surprised Cerberus didn't know, but I guess that's a point for me. It wasn't so bad, before I became a hero, because I was just a regular soldier with a kid. But afterwards, who knows who would've went after her?" She shook her head. "Not many people knew anyways; only my mom and one of my friends, whose her guardian when I'm away.

"Allison," she paused, chuckling, "Grasshopper was born a year after Akuze happened; a mistake, but I would never take it back…"

* * *

><p>"Hi!"<p>

Kolyat blinked and looked at the little girl in front of him. She was a tiny little thing, and human. Her red hair tumbled past her shoulders, and her green eyes stared at him questionably - reminding him of someone.

"How can I help you?"

The little girl grinned. "My name is Allison, but most people call me Grasshopper. Mommy sent me down here to meet you." She tilted her head to the side. "Why do you look so sad?"

Kolyat huffed. "My father wants to marry a woman and wants us to rebuild our home, but they will just leave me, like he always did."

Grasshopper frowned. "Why do you think they'll leave you?"

"Father left me to do his duty, and never once came to visit; now he wants me to be apart of a family. He and Shepard are both soldiers, they can't settle down and raise a family," Kolyat said, nearly spitting out the last word.

Grasshopper frowned, her eyebrows creased in thought. "Mama once told me that family comes first, no matter what. She too, was gone a long time, but I knew she loved me. She did everything she could make sure that she put my happiness first. While it is sad that he was gone a long time, you should know that he loved you and would do anything to make you happy."

Kolyat looked at the little girl, the stubborn look on her face resembled one he knew all too well. "You are Shepard's daughter?"

Grasshopper grinned and nodded. "Yupp!"

"Hey you two, are you getting along?"

Both of the kids looked to the door, Grasshopper immediately going to her mother's arms. "Hi mama. Me and Kol-y-at were talkin' about how you and his daddy are going to get married!"

Shepard looked at Thane, eyes wide in alarm, and looked between the two. "You are, huh?"

Kolyat nodded and went up to the pair. His shoulders slumped, and he couldn't hide the tears in his eyes. "I am sorry for what I said."

A hand gently gripped his shoulder, making him look up. It was Shepard. "Hey, its no problem. I understand that it's difficult. I want you to know, and your father agrees, that family comes first, no matter what."

Kolyat looked at Grasshopper, and then back to his…parents. "Yeah, I understand that now."


	3. Born Again FShepLiara

Title: A Day in the Life

Summary: Just as the title says. A collection of one-shots that describe a day in the life of the Normandy crew. Taking Requests!

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use.

**Request Info - **Name, Theme (if any), Pairings (if any), Universe (ME 1, ME 2, AU), and anything else you might want. Just review or pm/email me.

* * *

><p>AN: Do not ask. If I offended you in anyway…I am sorry. And I'm looking for a fanfiction (I dont know if it's on here or at deviantart) but it's about Jacob running into Miranda some years later and finds out she's married to Jack.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Born Again<strong>

**F!Shep/Liara**

"You know what I realized?"

Both Kasumi and Liara looked at Shepard. "What's that Shep?" Kasumi humored the drunk commander.

"Liara's Jesus."

"I am?"

"Yeah! You're an asari lovely space woman, and you save me: a human! Isn't that what Jesus does?"

Kasumi raised an eyebrow. "So, uh, Liara is Jesus?"

Liara raised an eyebrow. "Shepard, I believe Jesus was brutally executed and then resurrected to save humanity. I'm not, nor have ever been, dead."

Shepard gave her a grin. "Yeaaah, you're cute though." She blinked and sat up straight. "Wait a minute. I was brutally killed and then resurrected! So that must mean…"

Liara sighed and shook her head. "Oh boy."

"I'm Jesus! But my birthday's in September!"

"Your beards not what it used to be, either," Kasumi laughed.

Liara glared at her. "Not helping."

"We should tell Ashley! She believed in all that stuff! In me, I mean!"

"Shepard, Ashley hates you."

Shepard frowned. "Really? I thought that was Kiadan."

"No, he died on Virmire."

"…huh."

Kasumi laughed and shook her head. "Wow, Shep, you really are drunk."

Shepard ignored her. "Anyway, so if I'm Jesus, then who's God, my father? Liara's the one who brought me back so…is it her?"

Kasumi winced. "That's kind of disturbing. But if we're going to be technical, Miranda and TIM brought you back…although they used science."

In a quick flash, Shepard was up and on her feet. "You're right!"

"I am?"

"She is?"

With a dash, which was surprising how drunk Shepard was, the Commander was out the door. Liara sighed and looked at Kasumi; "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

><p>The first thing Shepard notice when she woke up was the Krogan dancing in her skull. The second thing she noticed was she couldn't remember why she had said Krogan dancing in her skull.<p>

"Ugh, what the hell did I do last night?"

Liara chuckled and sat down beside her lover, handing her a cup of coffee. "You had enough to drink to convince yourself that you were the Christian Messiah, and that Miranda was God."

Shepard paused in drinking. "Uh…does Miranda know?"

"Oh yes. You presented her with a shoe 'in honor of her divine magnificence'."

"Ah hell. Man, I'm going to need a miracle to live this one down."

Liara chuckled and patted her hand. "That's your department, dear, not mine."


	4. Friendship

Title: A Day in the Life

Summary: Just as the title says. A collection of one-shots that describe a day in the life of the Normandy crew. Taking Requests!

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use.

**Request Info - **Name, Theme (if any), Pairings (if any), Universe (ME 1, ME 2, AU), and anything else you might want. Just review or pm/email me.

* * *

><p>AN: This is a request for Spellbound130. I had a lot of fun with this one, and I hope you like.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Friendship<strong>

**Garrus and Tali**

Garrus sighed as he looked down at the consol. The weapons were calibrated correctly, again, and he was bored…again. He shouldn't be bored, really, because of the immanent suicide mission, but he was. Tali and Shepard, along with Kasumi, had gone aboard the Flotilla some time ago; he wondered if they were back yet.

"EDI, are Shepard and Tali back?"

"_Yes. Commander Shepard is in the CIC and Tali'Zorah vas Normandy is located in her quarters. They have been back for ten point eight minutes."_

Garrus paused in mid step. Vas Normandy? Her quarters? Tali was never in her quarters, even when she was recovering from an injury she could be found in engineering or doing numerous repairs around the ship.

"Thanks EDI."

"_Logging you out."_

It didn't take long for him to get to Tali's quarters, and he was startled once again to find it lock. His mandibles twitched in worry and he pounded on the door. "Tali, it's me. Open up."

"Go away Garrus."

Garrus froze. "Tali, I'm not going away. Don't make me hack the door."

"I'd like to see you try," came the muffled reply.

Now he was concerned. Not only had Tali locked herself in her room, she wouldn't even let him in. Looking at the encryption she used made him even more concerned; it would take him hours to try and decipher it.

That held true as, thirty minutes later, he was still in front of her door, cursing as he failingly decrypted her door. He growled and banged his fist on the door; why couldn't he get it? With a sigh he lowered his arm and laid his head against the metal in defeat. If she didn't want to talk, he would leave her alone. He was just about to walk away when the door lock turn green. He hesitated for only a second before he went in.

The lights were lowered to nearly nothing, but he would still make out Tali's hunched form on the bed. He sat down beside her, not knowing what happened or what to do.

"Tali, what happened?"

"My father betrayed our people. He activated the geth I gave him, and they blamed me for it."

Garrus was surprised; he never would have thought a Quarian would risk the lives of their people for something so stupid. "Did he finally confess it was him?"

Tali took in a shuddering breath. "No. I…we…he was killed when the geth took over the Rayya."

Garrus mandibles flared in shock; he didn't know what to say. Hesitantly, he put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. "I'm sorry, although I know you have probably heard that a lot by now. You're my friend Tali, so I'm here. And, uh, yeah."

Tali gave him a weak chuckle. "Thanks Garrus, really."

They sat like this for a while: Garrus giving her time to lean on him for emotional support. He wasn't good at this sympathetic thing, but he would be there for her. She was his friend, his sister. He would keep her happy.

"Remember the good old days when we would fight in the elevators?"

Tali groaned and playfully pushed him away, laughing to show she wasn't mad. "Shut up, Garrus. Just because I don't have my shot gun doesn't mean I can't kill you."

"Duly noted." He paused, looking her. "You going to be okay?"

Tali gave him a smile, although he couldn't see it. "Yeah, I will be. Thanks."


	5. The Mako

Title: A Day in the Life

Summary: Just as the title says. A collection of one-shots that describe a day in the life of the Normandy crew. Taking Requests!

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use.

**Request Info - **Name, Theme (if any), Pairings (if any), Universe (ME 1, ME 2, AU), and anything else you might want. Just review or pm/email me.

* * *

><p>AN: Quote from the lovely Kasia88 at deviantart. Just a little side things while I work on all the other request (which will be done soon, I promise). Thanks for all the reviews!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Mako<strong>

The quiet and peaceful of the desert was broken by sounds of gunfire and the rumbling of a heavy vehicle. In the peace, a large fight had broken out.

_A powerful combat asset…_

The vehicle was easily outnumbered and the rocky terrain hide provided excellent cover and bumps, but the vehicle easily took out both. It's machine gun taking out the smaller query and the large cannon taking out anything bigger.

_Adaptable to any kind of terrain…_

The shields around it shuddered as a large blast from a Geth Armature, but the vehicle held as it blasted away. Every once in a while, the shield would fail, but it's armor hide took the damage in stride.

_Practically indestructible…_

With a final blast of it's cannon, the last of the Geth were destroyed. The vehicle slid to a halt, the shield still shimmering with the battle. The side hatch open with a hiss, and three people tumbled out.

"Damnit Shepard! Do you have to go over that cliff! I'll have to fix the shock absorbers…again!"

Tali groaned, holding her stomach. "Keelah, I think I'm going to throw up."

Shepard grinned and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Sorry."

_Driving experience comparable to a derailed rollercoaster cart that fell into a giant drier._


	6. Growing Old

Title: A Day in the Life

Summary: Just as the title says. A collection of one-shots that describe a day in the life of the Normandy crew. Taking Requests!

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use.

**Request Info - **Name, Theme (if any), Pairings (if any), Universe (ME 1, ME 2, AU), and anything else you might want. Just review or pm/email me.

* * *

><p>AN: I am sorry Nightwing, who requested this, forty years after the war was way too much if you wanted then to show up at a meeting. The guys would be like, very old (or possible dead). I hope you still like.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Growing Old<strong>

"Even after all these years, you are still so impatient."

Shepard turn and glared playfully at her wife. "I can't help it, it's just we haven't seen them in so long."

Liara chuckled and slipped into Shepard's embrace, basking in the warmth of her wife's body even though it was already warm around them. It was only 0800, but Eden Prime's weather would never get cold. Liara grinned when Shepard said she wanted a vacation home here. "It was the start of it all, might as well have something there," she had said.

Twenty-five years. Twenty-five years of wonderful peace. The Reaper war had been long and hard, but the universe had prevailed, and Shepard could finally relax.

At the joking age of 65 (not counting the two years she was dead), Shepard could say she was finally content in her life. The implants had slowed her aging down by a significant amount, making her look like she was forty. She didn't care about the age thing; as long as she got to spend the most time with her wife and children. Children. She never would've thought she would have children, let alone four.

Benezia, born just before the Reaper war, was the apple of her father's eye. Created after the defeat of the Shadow Broker, she had followed in her father's footsteps of becoming a commander for her mother, aka the new Shadow Broker.

Twins Shiala and Hannah, 22, had surprised the parents, as an Asari had never had twins. Even at a young age, the two could never be split apart. The last time the parents had heard from them, they were bodyguards for Aria on omega - although Shepard was surprised at this, because the twins were known to get into a whole heap of trouble.

Ezri was their youngest, at the small age of ten. She had come as a surprise, as neither one of them had planned for anymore children after the twins, but a welcome none the less. She was a true paragon, and wished to grow up to be a Spectre to save everyone.

"How's everything at the base?" Shepard asked.

Liara laughed in response. "The same way it was yesterday. Feron and Kolyat can hold down the fort for a few days, and Benezia said she would check in with them before she left."

"Good."

Even after all these years, it was odd knowing who the Shadow Broker was, let alone working for said person, but Shepard would never regret it. With the help of Feron and Kolyat, who had joined them after his father had died, Liara ran the brains of the operation. Grunt and his son, Ares, became bodyguards to the base, sometimes going on missions as well. After the Reaper war, she too had joined Liara, but as a commander in the field. They were the only ones yet to retire truly retire - although Shepard hadn't been on a mission in years.

"Daddy, where's my dress?"

Liara grinned at Shepard's thoughtful face and pulled away steering the little girl inside. "Come on sweetie, I'll show you where it is." She bent down and whispered in her ear. "Your father isn't very good at keeping track of things."

Shepard playfully growled. "I heard that!"

"Heard what, Skipper?"

Shepard blinked and turn, finding Ashley and Garrus walking up to her, their two children behind them. "Hey guys, you're early"

"I think Garrus still has a crush on you; he was real eager to get here."

Garrus gaped and playfully pushed her. "You were the one who was ready two days ago. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were the one with a crush on her!"

"Then why the hell would I marry you?" Ashley retaliated.

"My immaculate strength?"

Ashley snorted. "Immaculate strength my ass. I can still beat yours with my eyes closed."

Garrus's eyes narrowed. "Bring it."

Shepard sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, looking at their children. "I can't believe their still like this."

Zendora huffed and rolled her eyes; while it may look odd on any other Turian, that expression looked right at home on hers. "They do it nearly once a day, even more if we're not home."

"I think their just bored because they don't work anymore," Adam piped up. While human, his 6'4 frame towered over his big sister's.

To this day, Shepard was surprised at the duo. Back on the SR-1, Garrus and Ashley bickered and fought, neither getting along. After they fought together in the Reaper war, both had been accepted as Spectre's and parted ways. A year later, they ran into each other - that day ended in a one night stand. After that, they worked as partners, and eventually retired and married three years later. Zendora was the first to be adopted; a five year old orphan of a blue sun mercenary. Adam was found a few months later, the three month old abandoned on the streets to die. Now the duo were now 26 and 21, and away from their parents.

Shepard winced when Ashley tackled Garrus; despite being 63, that woman could still easily kick a Krogan's ass. "Why don't you two go ahead inside, and eat some breakfast if you haven't already. And yes, we do have that fruity drink you like, Zen."

Zendora gave her a Turian grin and danced past her. "Thanks Aunty Shep."

Shepard sighed and shook her head. "Does anyone use my first name anymore?"

Adam tilted his head to the side. "You have a first name."

Shepard growled and pulled him into a headlock, grounding her knuckles into his head. "Cheeky monkey!"

Adam laughed and pulled away, giving her a kiss on the cheek as he went passed. "Love ya."

"Yeah, yeah. Oi! Break it up you two!"

The morning soon turned into afternoon, and eventually turned into 1500. Just as they all knew, two people show up just exactly as the clock struck three: Miranda and Jack Lawson.

In 2185, Miranda took over Cerberus after she and Shepard killed The Illusive Man. Surprisingly, Jack tagged along. The duo joined Cerberus with the Shadow Broker to share intel, but eventually disbanded the network after the Reaper war. The duo, shockingly, came out to the crew that they had been married before the war and then they left. Miranda founded Cybernetic Industries in 2198, paving the way for cybernetic limps - Jack being the first customer, as she lost her arm in the war. Neither had children, but the abundant of nieces and nephews from Oriana made up for that.

"Hey Shep, you know how to throw one hell of a party."

Shepard chuckled and slapped Jack on the back, also guiding her toward the lake where everyone was located. "I see your language still hasn't changed. It's good to see you Miranda. How's work?"

"I'm retired now, actually."

Shepard blinked in surprise. "Wow, that's a surprise."

Jack snorted. "I thought the bitch would die at her desk, the way she is."

Miranda scowled and slapped the back of Jack's head, making the ex-convict whine like a little kid. "You deserved that."

Shepard laughed. "You two haven't changed at all."

She stopped at the top of the hill that looked down at the lake. Most of the adults were on the shore, watching the children as they played. It was great having everyone here, even if it was only for a day.

Her heart clenched, though, when she thought of all those they had lost. Anderson and Hackett, a father and an uncle to her respectively, died in the first battle. Mordin passed away in his sleep a year into the war. Jacob died during the Battle of Earth, Kasumi falling short after her lover. Wrex died leading an assault at the Battle of Ashara, which became a turning point in the war that led the universe into victory. Legion and Tali were killed two years later protecting Rannoch.

Joker fought his disease long enough to claim victory over the Reapers, before he passed away in his seat, EDI looking over him. Thane, too, made it to the end of the war before he past away peacefully in his sleep. Samara disappeared six years ago, and declared dead just last year - although her body was never found.

Later that night, after Ezri went to bed, Shepard looked at her family sitting around a fire. "I want to make a toast. I want to thank you all for coming, and I wish you many more years of peace and happiness. And to those we have lost: may your soul rest in peace. We will never forget you."

"Cheers!"


	7. Soft Side FShepMiranda

Title: A Day in the Life

Summary: Just as the title says. A collection of one-shots that describe a day in the life of the Normandy crew. Taking Requests!

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use.

**Request Info - **Name, Theme (if any), Pairings (if any), Universe (ME 1, ME 2, AU), and anything else you might want. Just review or pm/email me.

* * *

><p>AN: For SihaKatie. I hope you like. Sorry it took so long!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soft Side of Things<strong>

**F!Shepard/Miranda**

Miranda Lawson - XO to Commander Shepard - stood nervously in front of her CO's door. That thought made her snort; she wasn't nervous, just…collecting her thought. Her shoulders slumped and she sighed; okay, so she was nervous. She shouldn't be, though, because she was the collected one and it was only Shepard…

…who not just ten minutes ago asked Miranda to meet her in her cabin. No need to be nervous, right?

Straightening her shoulders, she knocked on the door; she could do this.

"Come in," Shepard's voice came through, muffled from the inside.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped inside. The room was messy, which surprised Miranda. While Shepard's armor was stacked in a corner, clothes and weapon parts were scattered all around the room. The only thing clean of the mess was the bed.

"Shepard?"

"Couch!" Just as she said, Shepard was sprawled lazily on the couch, reading an OSD, but moved to a sitting position when Miranda came into view.

"You wanted to see me?"

Shepard nodded. "It came to my notice that you have been…distracted. I'm worried."

Miranda straightened and froze. "I am doing my duties to the best of my abilities."

"That's not what I meant." Shepard shook her head and changed her posture. This wasn't Commander Shepard, this was just Shepard, a friend. "Is everything alright? Is Oriana okay?"

Miranda's shoulders slumped. "Ri's alright. She's been chatting away about how exciting her classes are."

Reaching out, Shepard pulled Miranda onto the couch beside her. "Talk to me, Miranda. What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I'm…afraid to tell you," Miranda said quietly, bowing her head.

"Why? I'm not going to get angry."

Miranda let out a harsh laugh. "You never know."

Shepard frowned and cupped Miranda cheek, gently lifting her head so their eyes met. "I care about you Miranda, more than I should but I do. Please, I wont get mad."

"You do?"

Shepard blinked at the question. "Yeah I," she paused. _"Oh. _You…I.." She let out a chuckle. "Huh."

Miranda shook her head and stood up, heading to the door. "I should go."

A yank of her wrist sends her stumbling, ending up landing on Shepard, straddling her lap. Lips pressed against hers, and the only thing floating in her brain was _oh my god. _When they separated, Shepard gave her a sheepish grin.

"I guess we're both idiots, huh?"

Miranda sighs and lays against Shepard, her head fitting perfectly under the commander's chin. "For the galaxy's smartest, I guess we are."


	8. Parenthood

Title: A Day in the Life

Summary: Just as the title says. A collection of one-shots that describe a day in the life of the Normandy crew. Taking Requests!

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use.

**Request Info - **Name, Theme (if any), Pairings (if any), Universe (ME 1, ME 2, AU), and anything else you might want. Just review or pm/email me.

* * *

><p>This one was not a request, but as a gift to Rayne. Hope you like it sweetie.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Parenthood<strong>

Even as a young child, Shepard never thought she would have children of her own. Growing up on the streets of Earth, she knew she would never want her own child to live like that. When she was older, and with the Alliance, she didn't want a child to weigh her down.

But when a certain Krogan found it's way onto her ship, she found her mother instincts kicked into high gear. And when a certain Krogan lump found it's way onto her bed, she found her heart melt. Grunt was curled up as much as he could on her bed, his stuffed Hanar in his arms. Every once in a while, he would shift and groan.

"Grunt? What's wrong?"

"Battle master, my stomach has been protesting all day."

In other words, her little Krogan had a tummy ache. "Move aside for a second." She slipped into the bed. When she was comfortable, she motioned to her legs. "Lay down. Do you want me to read you a story?"

Grunt shifted and looked away. "Yes."

Shepard chuckled and rubbed his back, grabbing the nearest OSD with his stories on it. "Tuchanka was a big land, even bigger to little Alor…"


	9. Beginning TaliAsh

Title: A Day in the Life

Summary: Just as the title says. A collection of one-shots that describe a day in the life of the Normandy crew. Taking Requests!

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use.

**Request Info - **Name, Theme (if any), Pairings (if any), Universe (ME 1, ME 2, AU), and anything else you might want. Just review or pm/email me.

* * *

><p>AN: For those three or four who requested this, I hope you like because I have never, ever thought of this paring.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A New, Interesting, Beginning<strong>

**Tali/Ashley**

Ashley growled and cursed, frustratingly slamming the assault rifle on the table. The newest upgrades the Commander had gotten were not fitting properly. She had finished the sniper rifles and pistols some time ago, but the damn assault rifles were causing her a whole bunch of problems.

"Chief Williams?"

Ashley growled and glared at her interrupter. "What?"

Tali nervously wrung her hands. "I was wondering if you need any help?"

While Ashley was wary of most of the aliens aboard, but she found Tali's child- like glee seemed to push right through her barriers - that and she did need help. She sighed and gestured to the mess in front of her. "These damn upgrades aren't fitting properly."

Tali bypassed the rifle and looked at the upgrades, rotating it in her hands. "These are HMWA upgrades, not the standard upgrades. Looks like there was a mistake in the order."

Ashley groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I can't believe I missed that."

"Chief, you've been doing upgrades for six hours straight. Even I would have missed that."

Ashley's eyes widened in disbelief. "I've been doing this for six hours?"

Tali sighed and shook her head. "I was just heading to the mess, why don't you join me and get a break?"

Ashley sighed and looked at the pile of upgrades, then back to Tali. "That sounds fantastic." She rolled her neck, wincing when it cracked. "What are you doing up so late, if you don't mind me asking?" Ashley asked once they got on the elevator.

Tali shrugged, a human concept she came to like. "Quarians' need little sleep anyways, maybe four hours. Joker informed me earlier that the mass effect field was off, so I thought I'd look at it since I'm up."

The mess was empty, but it didn't surprise the two because of the late hour. Ashley bypassed the coffee - she needed some sleep - and went straight for the last of the milk, and a sandwich. Tali was already at the table, hooking up a gross looking paste.

"That looks disgusting." Ashley voiced her thoughts.

Tali laughed. "It is, but it's one of the better things I've had. I ran out of the good stuff from the Flotilla a long time ago."

"What's the Pilgrimage like?"

Tali looked at Ashley, shocked; she had never asked Tali about her like or Quarians, speaking only professionally. "It differs from Quarian to Quarian. It can be a exciting adventure to a horrifying experience. Mine wasn't so bad until the whole problem with Fist."

Ashley nodded, she remembered; she and Wrex had been with Shepard when they had rescued Tali. She also remembered the spunk she had, making her chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

Ashley gave the Quarian a grin. "When Shepard asked you if you were all right, you sounded so insulted then immediately apologized. It was cute."

Tali tilted her head to the side, curious. "Cute?"

"Well, yeah." Ashley blushed and rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. "I guess."

Tali wished Ashley could see her grin. "Thanks."


	10. Renegade

Title: A Day in the Life

Summary: Just as the title says. A collection of one-shots that describe a day in the life of the Normandy crew. Taking Requests!

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use.

**Request Info - **Name, Theme (if any), Pairings (if any), Universe (ME 1, ME 2, AU), and anything else you might want. Just review or pm/email me.

* * *

><p>AN: I would like to introduce you to RayneEthelwulf, my new wonderful and beautiful beta.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Renegade<strong>

She watched as Garrus stormed onto the Normandy, his anger palpable in the air; Sidonis would live for another day. This wasn't like Garrus, with all the anger and revenge. He used to be a thinker, using his brain not his heart. Logical, not emotional.

But that was before she died.

She had been glad to see him on Omega; if she hadn't been with Miranda and Jacob, she would've hugged him. He was still the same Garrus, though, if not a little grown up. They joked and laughed, even picked up their weekly game of chess once again.

However, he kept talking about how Sidonis betrayed him. He was starting to sound like her.

She didn't know what to do. She felt completely helpless watching her friend drown in a pit of despair and hate. He had always been the light to her darkness, keeping her in check when she got too angry.

She went to Miranda. While she was one of the last people she wanted to go to, she had a way of stabbing you with the truth - in a psychological twisted-words kind of way.

_"So tell me, what do you want? What are you fighting for? A change to give Garrus some peace?" _

It hadn't answered her questions, not right away. Even as they fought to get Harkin, the words were running through her brain. When she stood in front of Sidonis, with Garrus and his sniper rifle at her back, she finally understood them. Killing Sidonis would only take his soul further into darkness. He would never find peace that way.

She sighed and took one last look at Garrus' angry form before following him. _'How can I bring him peace, when I unknowingly helped push him over the edge?'_


	11. Being Blamed MShepKasumi

Title: A Day in the Life

Summary: Just as the title says. A collection of one-shots that describe a day in the life of the Normandy crew. Taking Requests!

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use.

**Request Info - **Name, Theme (if any), Pairings (if any), Universe (ME 1, ME 2, AU), and anything else you might want. Just review or pm/email me.

* * *

><p>AN: This one is for Da Orky Man (awesome name, btw). Hope this is what you were looking for. And once again, thank you to my wonder beta, RayneEthelwulf.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Being Blamed<strong>

**M!Shep/Kasumi **

**Miranda**

Miranda sighed as her office doors closed behind her; her command mask falling. While the Collectors were gone, Shepard seemed to be picking more and more fights lately - God only knows why. With a sigh, she stripped her uniform and went to the shower.

The hot water had felt good on her sore muscles, but she felt herself growing tired with each passing minute. She knew she should write a report, but her mind could barely focus. Making up her mind, she turned to the water off and stepped out of the shower, wanting to go to sleep as soon as possible.

She hadn't been in the shower long, so the bathroom mirror wasn't fogged up enough to completely obscure her reflection. She blinked once, then twice.

Her hair was blonde.

"Shepard!"

**Tali**

Tali hummed quietly, although Engineering was completely empty. Ken and Gabby were off for the night, leaving Tali by herself - although she would go to bed here, soon.

Making her way through the lines of subroutine, she tried to find the reason why the engine sequence was slightly off. It had been like that since they had come from the Omega 4 relay, and she still couldn't figure out why.

The screen froze for a moment, before going completely black. Tali's hands paused in mid-air, surprise easily showing.

"What the…"

A small figure illuminated the screen, a very recognizable one. "Sorry, I cannot help you. The galaxy is at stake, and you should fix the problem yourself."

Tali growled. "Shepard!"

**Samara**

"Should we?"

"Would it be a good idea?"

A pause. "Let's try someone else."

**Legion and Chakwas**

Doctor Chakwas absentmindedly reached over for a bio-container, only looking up when her hand touched an empty counter. Looking around her, she found she had used to last one up. Sighing, she got up and made her way to Legion's room, where she stored a few.

The door swooshed open and she paused, her brain trying to comprehend what she was seeing: Legion, dancing.

"Legion, what are you doing?"

"I do not know."

Chakwas sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Shepard!"

**Joker**

"Hey EDI, it's your move."

There was a huff. "Jeff, I don't want to play anymore."

Joker blinked and looked at EDI's avatar. "EDI?"

"Why can't we do something fun, like shopping?"

This was just too weird. "EDI, are you feeling okay?"

"I am fine Jeff, why must you always worry?"

There was only three people on this ship who could pull something like this off, and only one would actually do it. "Shepard!"

**Shepard and Kasumi**

Shepard turned off his clock, Kasumi not two seconds behind. He looked at her and scowled. "Why am I always getting blamed?"

Kasumi giggled. "Because they believe I steal, not pull pranks."

Shepard scowled and crossed his arms. "I hate you."

Kasumi laughed before giving him a quick kiss. "Love you too." With that, she disappeared.


	12. Scars GarrusFShep

Title: A Day in the Life

Summary: Just as the title says. A collection of one-shots that describe a day in the life of the Normandy crew.

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use.

* * *

><p>Hehe writers block. A thanks to my wonderful beta RayneEthelwulf<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Scars<strong>

**Garrus/F!Shep**

The soft, blue light from the fish tank illuminated her quarters, casting a glow over everything in the room, including two occupants. Jane Shepard slept on, unaware that her bed partner was using the light to gaze upon her.

Garrus had been awake since Jane had went to bed, actually feigning sleep to get his mate to sleep herself. He should be asleep, too, although there wasn't too much pressing on them in the morning.

The collectors had been defeated, the base blown up despite The Illusive Man's objections; he had been there when he had contacted Jane. He had been surprised, though, at Jane's choice; despite the horrors of what happened to the crew, it was a way to up the ante with the Reapers. Then again, Jane was always surprising him.

They had won, and everyone had been saved, but at a cost; Jane had been critically injured. Once again, she had put her crew's safety ahead of hers, resulting in the multitude of bruises and cuts from where her shields failed.

Shepard shifted in her sleep, moving from her side to her stomach, giving Garrus a full view of the wound that nearly killed her; it was the one scar that refused to heal. His touch was light as he ran a talon over it, and he couldn't help but grinning when Shepard sighed and tried to bury herself deeper into the bed.

He hated when she put her life on the line, but he could never stop her. She got the wound when they were running for their life, the bomb's timer counting down to mere seconds. She had pushed Grunt first, covering him as he ran to the open airlock of the Normandy. He tried to stay and help her, but the enemy kept coming and he ran out of ammo. He had just made it to the Normandy when the path behind him collapsed, and the idiot had jumped. He had sworn right then and there that he would kill her if they ever survived.

No one had noticed it at first, not even Jane, until she tried to stand up. Blood rapidly began to drip on the floor, a wound to her left shoulder the cause. It had to have been at a very close range, as it had ripped through her shields and her armor, going through and through.

It had barely missed her heart, Chakwas had said, and the other wounds she had sustained should have killed her; then again, this was Shepard they were talking about. She had survived, the new scar testament to that.

"Garrus, stop thinking so loud, I'm trying to sleep," Shepard's voice brought him out of his thoughts, a single eye sleepily glaring at him.

He chuckled and leaned down, nuzzling her shoulder. "You know I can't help but stare."

"And you can't help but lying, either. You've been touching my shoulder for the past thirty minutes. What's up, big guy?"

Had he really been thinking for that long? It hadn't felt like it. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Jane gave him a cocky grin, the one she showed when she was about to say or do something ridiculous. "You know me. I'm so tough, when I met Death, he gave me a rain check."

Garrus snorted. "You've been hanging around Joker way too much."

Jane huffed and turned on her side, scooting so she could curl up beside him. "I'm fine Garrus. I'm not planning on going anywhere anytime soon."

"Well what you plan and what takes place hasn't exactly been similar."

Jane poked him in the side, making him laugh. "Now who's been hanging around Joker way too much."


End file.
